¿Enamorado?
by Queen Of Yaoiland
Summary: Cerró la ventana de aquél test pendejo. Era imposible que él, Eric Cartman estuviera enamorado de Kyle Broflovski. Sólo le faltaba tener sexo o una muñeca inflable.


_South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone._

_**D**edicado a _Culut-Camia_, a quien induje de nuevo al camino del mal que es South Park. _

**¿E**namorado?

* * *

— Lo que te falta, culón, es sexo.

Nadie dijo nada, pero las risas reprimidas en los labios de los presentes era más que evidente. Cartman frunció el ceño tanto que provocó una mayor mofa en el grupito que se reunía bajo las gradas del campo de fútbol. Le alzó el dedo medio de la mano diestra al rubio y gruñó:

— Kenny, sólo los pobres piensan que coger lo resuelve todo. Por eso tienen tantos hijos igual de pobres.

— Di lo que quieras —se encogió de hombros McCormick—, pero ni yo ni ninguno de los que estamos aquí hemos sabido la última vez que follaste.

— Cierto —gritó Kyle con una sonrisa enorme en su pecosa cara.

— Cállate, judío marica —sentenció Cartman mientras apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula. Volvió la mirada hacia el rubio que sonreía con victoria y burla—. Jódete, Kenny.

Haciendo rabietas, ya a sus diecinueve años, Eric salió del pequeño círculo sin antes maldecir a sus tres camaradas que se reían aún en el fondo. No le importaba, ciertamente. Nadie —absolutamente nadie— sabía que, en verdad, Eric Cartman seguía siendo virgen; pero era un secreto tan oculto como que le gustaba fingir que era Britney Spears —el marica de Butters no contaba—.

Metió las manos en la chaqueta roja, como era de esperarse, era una mañana fría en South Park. A pesar de faltar dos horas más para el final de las clases, Eric decidió escaparse del colegio e ir directamente a su casa, tarea fácil a decir verdad. Pronto llegó a la parada de autobuses donde tenía que esperar aquél que lo llevara a su hogar; mientras esperaba, se preguntaba qué habría hecho su madre para la comida, seguramente alguna mierda saludable para eso de _"la dieta"_, entonces Eric tendría que comer sopa instantánea o pedir alguna pizza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, gordo? —La voz chillona de Broflovski lo llamó justo a su lado derecho—. Sabes que aún no termina la escuela, ¿cierto?

— No es tu asunto.

Un repentino ataque de curiosidad invadió a Cartman, ¿por qué el pelirrojo se encontraba a su lado? Casi aseguraba lo imposible que sería pensar que había ido tras él cuando se marchó enojado. Viendo detenidamente los ojos verdes del delgado muchacho a su lado se dio cuenta de las enormes bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, y de su nariz roja e irritada, sus labios resecos y su piel pálida; esa mañana no había reparado en que Kyle lucía como mierda. ¿Habría salido antes de la escuela porque se sentía tan mal como lucía?

— Este sábado iremos a Casa Bonita —Kyle parecía hablar con el aire, pues no miraba nada concretamente.

— ¿Estás restregándomelo en la cara, judío de mierda?

— No, culón —frunció el ceño mirando a Cartman—. Mi madre dijo que llevara amigos…, Stan saldrá con su familia, y Kenny ya hizo planes con alguna puta. Así que…

¿De verdad era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Kyle Broflovski lo estaba invitando a él, a Eric Cartman, a ir a Casa Bonita? Las premisas anteriores tenían tantos huecos que era increíble; para empezar, y como argumento principal, no era un secreto que Eric era un antisemita declarado y aún tenía complejos de neonazi, ¿y Kyle pretendía que pasara un día con una familia judía? ; Por otro lado, nunca se llevaron lo que se llamaría "_bien"_ y si ni Stan ni Kenny podían acompañarlo existían muchas otras personas en la preparatoria para invitar ¿por qué él? Era ilógico.

Al ver la expresión petulante crecer lentamente en la faz de Eric, Kyle se apresuró en bajarle los humos con algunos insultos y pretextos entre dientes.

— Pero ni siquiera estoy tan seguro de ir porque tengo catarro, así que probablemente se cancele —pero ni con sus pobres evasivas lograba que la presumida sonrisa en el rostro del castaño se disolviera— _¡Ugh!_ ¿Sabes? Olvídalo.

— ¡Já! Kyle, prepara tu culo para Casa Bonita. Comeré todos los tacos que quiera, judío.

— Ni lo sueñes, culo gordo —el joven pelirrojo metió la cara en el cuello de su chaqueta anaranjada para evitar que la cara se le congelase. No pasó ni medio minuto para que el autobús de Broflovski se detuviera y este lo abordara.

Eric llegó a su casa media hora después de eso. Su madre se encontraba haciendo yoga en la estancia de la casa, su gata vieja y gorda se encontraba echada en el sillón que su madre movió para estirarse libremente al _"saludar al Sol"_.

— Llegué, _má_ —tiró sus cosas de camino a las escaleras, dejando un desastre por donde pasaba. Entró a la cocina y tomó un pedazo de pizza fría del congelador—. Aliméntame —habló con la boca atiborrada de pizza molida.

— Un segundo, cariñito, necesito terminar esta rutina.

— ¡_Máh…_! El yoga es estúpido. Deja de joderme y dame algo de comer.

— Eric, te he dicho que no me hables así —la señora Cartman se reincorporó de sus incómodas posturas para regañar a su hijo que medía cuando menos treinta centímetros más que ella.

— ¡Genial! Arruinaste mi apetito, espero estés contenta, _má._

La figura de Eric desapareció escaleras arriba y lo último que su madre escuchó fue el portazo que retumbó en la casa. Cartman botó sus zapatos lejos y se aplastó en la silla frente a su ordenador. Había sido, ciertamente, un día estresante; primero el pobretón de Kenny jodiendo con eso del sexo; su madre no atendiendo sus _mandatos_; y Kyle invitándolo a salir. Tenía la tarea de biología acumulándose a un lado del ordenador, pero por otro lado no le importaba.

Es que, mierda, ¿Kyle invitándolo a ir a Casa Bonita? ¡En serio que no se la creía! Ya podía sentir el sabor de la carne grasienta de esos tacos en su boca. Se rió en voz alta. Ni muerto iría con esa familia de avariciosos judíos a ningún lado, nunca. Ni por quince tacos… tal vez por veinte… por veinte tacos y que Kyle le chupara las bolas. ¡¿Qué mierda?! Recordaba que, alguna vez hace mucho tiempo, apostó con Broflovski y el perdedor se la chupaba al otro… ¡Pero que marica sonaba ahora!

¿Pero por qué era diferente? Él seguía siendo el mismo él, y Kyle seguía siendo el mismo Kyle; el mismo pelirrojo, flacucho, pecoso y de ojos verdes, verde tono moco… brillantes; el mismo sabelotodo, judío ambicioso y chupa penes; el mismo que tenía una enorme sonrisa llena de feos dientes, sonrisa contagiosa y odiosa.

Sacudió asqueado la cabeza, ¿qué carajo hacía pensando en ese judío? Tal vez el jodido de Kenny tenía razón y necesitaba más que una paja para liberar sus hormonas. Necesitaría buscar en _ebay_ alguna muñeca inflable o algo así… tal vez alguna con cara de Britney Spears, esas que incluían la afeitadora para la cabeza y una membresía a su clínica de rehabilitación más cercana.

Un test en la página de inicio de _Facebook_ llamó su atención. Una tonta entrada que Butters compartió con la leyenda _"90% enamorado"_. Últimamente ese tipo de enlaces invadían toda su sección de _noticias_, cuestionarios con nombres cada vez más ridículos que el anterior. Y como todo buen ocioso que decide hacer cualquier estupidez antes de lo "verdaderamente importante", Eric abrió el enlace que lo llevó a una página de aspecto soso con cinco preguntas que te dirían qué tan enamorado te encontrabas.

Pero, para hacer aquello, necesitaba fijarse un objetivo ¿qué tan enamorado estaba de…Wendy? _Nah_, esa lesbiana era de sus mayores enemigos y aún planeaba su venganza por aquella pelea que tuvieron; ¿Bebe? Tenía lindas y enormes tetas, pero siempre estaba con sus mierdas de discurso sobre lo importante del pensamiento femenino y cosas aburridas; ¿Nicole? Minoría; ¿Rebeca? Puta; ¿Annie? Fea. Mierda, en verdad nadie parecía merecerlo. ¿K-Kyle? ¡No! Mierda, cómo se le ocurría siquiera pensarlo, es decir —además de ser hombre— era una mezcla de todas las chicas anteriores en una sola persona. Eric no era marica. Aunque…

_"__¿Cada cuánto piensas en esa persona?"_.

Cartman estaba seguro que los judíos eran una escoria que le robaban el oxígeno y manchaban a las generaciones, que esos ambiciosos se reproducían más rápido que el barrio chino, y si alguien no los detenía terminarían apoderándose de América. Entonces pensaba todo el tiempo así sobre Kyle. _Siempre_.

_"__¿Compartes mucho con esa persona?"._

Una vez se infectaron de SIDA juntos por culpa de Kyle —en realidad fue culpa de Eric—, además de las incontables desventuras que algún día vivieron. Dentro de las cuales apostaron chuparle el pene al otro. _Mucho_.

_"__¿Te interesas lo que le pase a esa persona?"._

No le interesaba…, pero por alguna extraña coincidencia —algunas veces— se enteraba de lo que le sucedía al pelirrojo. Técnicamente pasaban los días juntos —con Stan y Kenny también, claro— así que era obvio que se enterara y opinara sobre los asuntos de Broflovski. _Bastante_.

_"__¿Cuánto conoces a esa persona?"._

Por favor, hasta la pregunta era tonta. Llevaba más de diez años conviviendo con ese asqueroso judío, lo conocía más que muchos, pero no lo suficiente como para ser recluido en la _friendzone_ —como Stan—. _Demasiado._

_"__¿Te has imaginado cómo sería besar a esa persona?"._

_No. _Nunca. Jamás. Antes se come a señor mojón con una ensalada a un lado. _No_. Imposible. Asqueroso. ¿O sí? ¡No! _NO._

El _test _había terminado. Estaba a un clic de, por medio de preguntas demasiado generales y pendejas, basadas en respuestas producto de la ociosidad y su estómago vacío. Un cuestionario que le diría qué tan enamorado estaba de Kyle Broflovski.

A un clic.

Su celular sonó, avisando la entrada de un mensaje. "_De: _Judío", marcaba la pantalla. Se sobresaltó, algo cohibido, como si Kyle hubiera adivinado, de alguna mágica manera, lo que Eric pensaba mientras contestaba aquellas cinco preguntas de mierda.

_« __¿Entonces sí irás a Casa Bonita, culón?__»_

Cerró la ventana de aquél test pendejo. Era imposible que él, Eric Cartman estuviera enamorado de Kyle Broflovski. Sólo le faltaba tener sexo o una muñeca inflable.

* * *

**F**in.

_Pia~._


End file.
